Never gonna say goodbye
by BlackxRosexWitch
Summary: N says his final goodbye to Touko. But she isn't ready to say goodbye. And even after becoming champion of Unova League, she still finds her heart yearning for her lost love...


"There's something I want to talk to you about," N spoke softly but quickly in his usual tone. His voice felt more painful than usual. But the look in his eyes was one of need. He began to walk up the stone path towards the hole in the wall where Zekrom came through the building, and had also left through. Touko began to follow until he stopped halfway along the bridge, and turned to face her. He adjusted his hat to move it away from his eyes so he could stare the blue-eyed girl in the eyes.

'N…' Touko thought, her heart beginning to ache.

"When I first met you. In accumula town; I heard the voices of your pokemon, and what they said shocked me," he began. He watched Touko carefully, every movement and every tiny little thing her body did.

"I was surprised," He continued. Touko nodded in surprise and looked back towards where the others were; Touya, Cheren, Bianca, Alder…They were all there watching her talk to him.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked him. She knew what he meant, but she just wanted him to tell her himself.

"Why do they claim…To be so fond of you? They said they wanted to be with you…" He turned and began to walk again, onto another platform at the end of the bridge, and once again, Touko followed, keeping close to him.

"I couldn't comprehend it…Pokemon wanting to live with people. I never knew of such a thing until that very moment. And as my journey continued, my feelings swayed."

Touko returned with another nod. She didn't want to speak, just listen to his words. To hear him out, like nobody ever had. She wanted to be that person…

"I wanted, no, needed to fight you to ascertain my beleifs; I wanted to fight you as a fellow hero. That is all I wanted. But I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have challenged you in front of all those pokemon you had met.,"

"N, please. It's…It's okay…" Touko whispered as tears began to form in her eyes. They felt like they were burning, and she gave one more quick backwards glance to her friends. Then back to N, who was standing with his hand against the crumbled stone wall before him.

"The champion has forgiven me…But…The rest is up to me to decide."

N took a poke ball from his belt and he tossed it through the hole, releasing Zekrom. The great pokemon held itself in mid-flight, waiting for N.

"N, what are you-" Touko choked..

"You have dreams, Touko, believe in them and walk whatever path's to fulfil them. And someday, I promise, your dreams WILL be realised!"

Touko stared in sheer disbeleif. After everything, and she knew it felt selfish, but she wanted to stop him. She felt like she needed to. She ran forward and grabbed N by the hand, staring up at him.

"Please, you can't do this. N, don't go!" She cried out, her eyes beginning to burn up with tears. But he smiled, and leaning forward, he lifted her hat and kissed her forhead softly.

"Farewell…" N whispered, then he turned around and walked to the hole in the wall…and fell…

He jumped through, and feeling her heart race, Touko ran and bent over as Zekrom dove down as fast as it could, catching it's master. The girl just stared, unable to breathe until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see her brother Touya smiling down at her. He offered her his hand and she gladly took it, standing up and taking a deep breath.

"C'mon, it'll be alright."

"Touya…He's…He's gone…" She choked between breaths. Her twin rubbed her back gently as they reached the others. Bianca jumped over, hugging her best friend as Touya went to talk to Cheren, who stared in almost as much disbeleif as Touko herself did.

Finally, Alder made a loud coughing sound to break up the commotion and everyone turned to look at him.

"Touko, I'm sorry for your loss. But I hereby declare you the newest champion of the Unova Pokemon League. Please, do well, and make everybody proud…"

One Year Later

"Heyo!"

Touko sat on the ground up against one of the stone pillars in the champions chamber, deep in thought. There was a notepad next to her, and a pencil beside it. Her head was tilted to the side, and her eyes closed. Touya stopped for a moment to watch his sister sleep. He hadn't seen her in almost a year…So he was curious what she had been doing…

He walked over to her and bent over, picking up the notepad and skimming through it.

To his surprise, the pad was filled with letters. All addressed to the same person. He picked up the first one and read through it.

'_N_

_You'll never guess. I did what you told me to, and I followed my dreams. I became pokemon champion, chasing the star I desired. And now, I just sit here. There aren't many challengers to the pokemon league, but when they are, they aren't much challenge to me. _

_I want more. _

_My heart yearns for more. With each challenger, I become weary, and my heart aches to leave this lonely place. I know I shouldn't be here, and so I've made the decision to leave. _

_I want to travel again, and to see the world again. And with everything happening as of late, I want to see it even more. And to find you, and make sure you're safe. You're smile, N, never died to me. That warm touch of when I held your hand for that one last moment before you departed, is something I'll always remember. And that…That, is why I'm leaving. _

_I have no plans to tell anyone where I'm going, or what I'm doing. I can't bear to say goodbye; not to my family, or even my friends who stood by me even in the end._

_I know why you left, but I still worry for you. I worry every moment of every day and of every night. And so as I plan for the journey ahead, I hope to find you out in the world somewhere, waiting for me. _

_I'll find you…And when I do, I just hope that you'll welcome me with open arms. I miss you._

_Touko'_

_Touya dropped the note and stared at his sister. He shook her on the shoulder and her eyes snapped open. Touko looked back and forth between her brother and the note-pad. _

"_No, please. Tell me you didn't…"_

_He Didn't answer. But she knew he did anyways. Touya was never the kind to resist such things._

"_I…Touya…I had to…"_

"_Don't apologise. Go. Find him, and bring him back."_


End file.
